gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
LordCarlisle
LordCarlisle is one of the more recognizable posters on the GameFAQs Smash Board, namely due to being the board's leading Ghirahim supporter. In a recent thread, Cleverbot pointed out the possibility that he actually IS Ghirahim. Notability LordCarlisle is most notable for his support of Ghirahim's inclusion as a playable character. At least half of his topic posts center around the character, and about 70% of all Ghirahim topics are made by him. He has managed to attain a fairly high position on the GameFAQs totem pole of infamy. This can be demonstrated by his placement on the page for the Top 20 Most Notable Users . More notably, he spent the better part of the 2000s trolling GameFAQs social board Poll of the Day, were he discussed his intense love of Ghirahim and his even more intense love of his mattress, which on numerous occasions he described in great detail the sexual relations he had with it. Reception Liked by some, loathed by others, LordCarlisle's reception on the Smash Board is a bit of a mixed bag. While many users have expressed appreciation for his support of Ghirahim, just as many have condemned him for them. Users' opinions on LordCarlisle: *Taojaz: LordCarlisle is a chill mother er. Everyone should like this guy. *Shaneikua: LordCarlisle hurts my feelings. *energyman2289: iCarly is so self centered, it makes me sick. He's a good guy though. * ghasts: he is literally a mother. * HerbertMcGee: He's the most euphoric person I know. * StompedGoomba: He's pretty much Michaellol lite only with a Ghirahim fetish instead of a Daisy fetish. Obviously has a MUCH bigger ego than Michaellol, yet can be likable at times unlike Michaellol. On my good days I tolerate him, not so much on my bad ones. * NinjaNomad196: He's a great inspiration. Got me to realize I should support my most wanted (Starman) no matter how unlikely he is. I would just love to see him repped. Super Smash FAQs Interviews LordCarlisle serves as one of the hosts of Super Smash FAQs Interviews, along with energyman2289. They plan to conduct interviews with the board's more notable users via Skype video chat. The teaser trailer, in which LordCarlisle makes a cameo, can be found here . Relationships Himself - LordCarlisle holds himself in rather high regard. Though perhaps not the best user to ever sign in to GameFAQs, he considers himself well within the top three. He is LordCarlisle's best friend and closest ally. Marked by LordCarlisle as the most preferred user. Sanaki- LordCarlisle holds _Sanaki_ in relatively high regard. Though he wishes _Sanaki_ would lighten up every once in a while, he nonetheless considers this user to be his preferred friend on GameFAQs... aside from himself, of course. sterlingtyper - 'LordCarlisle has discovered that sterlingtyper deliberately sets out to antagonise him. LordCarlisle takes it, though, and possesses some respect for the user, despite their lower intelligence. Marked by LordCarlisle as a preferred user. 'ShiniOfMadness - ShiniOfMadness is LordCarlisle's secondary preferred user. He greatly appreciates ShiniofMadness's shared love of the Pikmin series, and is satisfied to know that he increased Ghirahim's favor in ShiniOfMadness's eyes. LordCarlisle proclaims him to be beneath him in nobility, however; perhaps with the ranking of Duke. Marked by LordCarlisle as a preferred user. Blulightning - 'Since LordCarlisle is an active Atheist, him and Blulightning love to constantly argue and agree with each other about religion. If a topic gets derailed to talking about religion, you can bet your sweet Carlisle and Blulightning will be there posting walls and walls of text. 'Ravio Yo '- Despite LordCarlisle's hatred of the nickname "Carl" given to him by Ravio_Yo, and their repeated arguments about the superior Zelda oneshot, it has been alleged that they are, in fact, Besties 4evah. 'Ghasts - 'LordCarlisle and Ghasts have an agreement to further advance and essentially create the Olimar metagame in Smash 4. Their plan to meet their goal of recruiting at least 25 Olimar mains from the SSBU board within a week of launch day shall be met soon. 'TopHattedTroopa - 'For reasons unbeknownst to LordCarlisle, TopHattedTroopa claims to harbor a hatred towards the Ghirahim supporter. LordCarlisle doubts he is sincere, however, and does admire and respect TopHattedTroopa in some ways. Though this respet is lowered by TopHattedTroopa's disapproval of a playable Ghirahim and Rosalina. 'RethalWolf - LordCarlisle possesses admiration for RethalWolf's Ghirahim moveset. It has earned this user LordCarlisle's respect. The fact that he supports Ghirahim also results in LordCarlisle considering him to be a great ally. However, his good record is blemished by his most-wanted Zelda newcomer; Midna and Wolf Link. This is a terrible choice in LordCarlisle's eyes. energyman2289 - 'The biggest wedge in the relationship between LordCarlisle and energyman2289 is the latter not being a Ghirahim supporter. Nonetheless, LordCarlisle considers him to be one of his better GameFAQs friends, and is happy to have soundly defeated him in Brawl. LordCarlisle frequently Skypes with him, and he is under the title of "The Lesser Individual". He may be the victim of a plot. 'LadyCarlisle - Surprisingly not the same person. MC McGee comments that it's currently too soon to create a BabyCarlisle, but shippers are waiting with bated breath. 'Radori '- Radori has managed to make a good impression on LordCarlisle, as the latter enjoys seeing his posts as well as speaking frequently in Skype calls. LordCarlisle has him under the title of "The Almost-Equal Individual". Radori marvels at LordCarlisle's ability to post stealth Kirby has Ice Breath topics. Marked by LordCarlisle as a preferred user. 'PT Piranha '- PT_Piranha is marked as one of LordCarlisle's preferred users. He enjoys having intelligent discussion through Skype calls with PT_Piranha, though occionally gets annoyed at the user's lack of vocal emotion and confidence. Fanfics LordCarlisle has indeed had several fanfics written about him. These include Chris Jericho vs. The Demon Lord as well as Lord Carlisle's Revenge of Double Revenge . He also appears in the Erotic Quin Fanfiction . Account Closing LordCarlisle has made bets in which the state of his account would be put at stake. These include: *If we do get a Zelda newcomer, it will be Ghirahim. After the Demon Lord Ghirahim's disconfirmation as an Assist Trophy, Carlisle made a topic called "I can accept this.", expressing his disappointment that Ghirahim was not playable but was pleased about his beloved Ghirahim's inclusion as an Assist Trophy, and his playable appearance in Hyrule Warriors. He then created a second topic, expressing that he would indeed close his account and stay off the boards altogether (at least until release). True to the bet he made, his account was closed shortly after - much to the dismay of the mere 10 users who had signed the petition for him to not close his account. Return LordCarlisle has officially returned in the wake of Super Smash Bros coming to Switch, like many other pre-release users. Trivia *LordCarlisle is referred to as ArchlordCarlisle on this wiki. *He originally acted as a catalyst for Ghirahim, almost single-handedly bringing about his popularity to the Smash Board. *His most-wanted newcomers are all villains: Ghirahim, Hades, King Boo, and Pokey Minch. * Holds an instrument between his forefinger and thumb with which to release onto a sheet of paper. * Rayquaza487 will owe LordCarlisle a copy of Hyrule Warriors and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U if Ghirahim is playable. * LordCarlisle likes fedoras. Swordfighter LordCarlisle.png|LordCarlisle in Mii Swordfighter form. Brawler LordCarlisle.png|LordCarlisle in Mii Brawler form. Carlahim..png|LordCarlisle in Ghirahim's attire. Category:Users Category:Ghirahim Supporters Category:Neckbeards Category:LordCarlisle Category:Heroes Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Pretty Cool Guy Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Users who Closed Their Account Category:Skype Users